When a pharmaceutical company develops a new drug, the new drug is administered to animals and the drug efficacy is evaluated. Further, clinical investigation, or so-called clinical trial, in which the new drug is administered to human beings, is performed. The pharmaceutical company submits a result of the clinical trial to the U.S. Food and Drug Administration. When the new drug has passed the approval process, the pharmaceutical company can sell the new drug in the open market. In the clinical trial, first, the pharmaceutical company requests a medical facility to perform the clinical trial. A physician-in-charge of the medical facility observes the health status of a human subject through diagnostic interview before and after administering the new drug to the human subject. In addition, the physician-in-charge collects samples such as blood and urine from the human subject before and after administering the new drug to the human subject. A test facility tests the collected samples and reports the test result to the medical facility. Among the pharmaceutical company, the medical facility, and the test company, various case data related to the clinical trial are transmitted and received, and the case data is recorded on the case report form (CRF). A system in which the case report form is computerized and managed is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-220599.